Rays of Truth
by DenimClouds764
Summary: Expect the unexpected


**Rays of Truth**

Here's my attempt at writing a story about Kakashi and his daughter! I think it'll be a long story so I hope you'll be patient with me if I take a long time to update! Please enjoy and review, favorite and follow!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Maemi and the plot.**

* * *

Prologue

 **Hope is a waking dream - Aristotle**

The moon shone brightly through the open window, bathing the small apartment in light. The clock on the wall was the only noise in the room.

Wind made the plain curtains dance and flutter around while few pieces of loose papers placed on the desk landed on the floor. A lone figure sat hunched over on the bed still as a statue staring at something in his hands. He wore nothing but a pair of briefs and a mask to cover his face. The moonlight reflected against his perfectly sculpted chest and messy silver hair.

Kakashi stared at the frameless picture in his hands, a thousand thoughts and memories racing through his head.

It was a fairly small picture with its edges burned and small tears lined the sides. Even with the terrible condition the picture was in, it was hard to ignore the happiness and warmth the images radiated.

The first thing you would notice if you had a look at the picture was the fairly young woman: sparkling sapphire eyes that seemed able to look into anyone's soul, framed with light brown hair and a fair complexion. A smile graced her lips as she looked up at the man and the child sitting on his shoulders. She had her arm wrapped around his.

Then the man who could be a year or two older than her would be noticed next, his one black eye seen was turned up in a smile and even through his mask you could see the smile on his lips. Silver hair spilled in every direction and his two ungloved hands were used the balance the child on his shoulders.

Looking at the child, anyone who was having a bad day would instantly simile. She looked to be around two or three years of age. Her sapphire eyes glowed with curiosity and her sleek silver hair in great contrast to her father's messy hair reached up to her chest. She seemed to be in the middle of laughing with her parents when the picture was taken, her laughter frozen in the picture.

The young family was standing in what seemed to be a garden of sorts, flowers of all kind and trees with butterflies surrounding them set the scenery for the perfect picture.

Such a joyous picture didn't belong in the dark room and especially not in the hands of such a haunted and tainted man such as Kakashi.

Sighing sorrowfully he ran a hand through his disheveled hair and put the picture away in a small box. Unlike the other pictures that were laid against his desk, this one was hidden away in his drawer with a seal placed over it.

Taking one last look at the picture he closed the box and redid the seal, finally putting it back in the drawer. It was almost two in the morning and Kakashi hadn't slept a wink since he returned from his two week A-rank mission which had been tiring in its own way but still sleep refused to come to him.

One last sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to his bed and laid down burying his head in the pillow as a soft groan left his lips and soon the tears fell from his eyes. His body shook violently as he cried uncontrollably. He didn't even make an effort to stop the sobs and tears as they continued their assault on him and his emotions took complete control of his being.

His breathing became erratic and his limbs moved on their own, sobs continued to rack through his body as his vision became blurry. He dug his hands in his hair in an attempt to make the voices and memories go away. This was bad… sure he was upset when his father died and devastated when Obito and Minato-sensei died, he almost went off the cliff when Rin died but nothing had ever been _this bad._

His head was throbbing and his body felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly over and over with a thousand kunai. His heart beat in fast, quick bursts until he felt it might explode in his chest. _At least then the pain would go away though…_

More groans left him as the pain increased, soon he was curled up in a tight ball gripping his head and a trail of tears flowed down his face and onto his mask.

Finally after hours of crying sleep took mercy on him and consciousness slowly left him. _It's been twelve years_ he thought as his vision started fading and then he was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
